


✘ Humour Me ✘

by Nemesis_Mouro



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BEN is an Adult Here Deal With It, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Choices, Comedy, Dark, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is An Asshole, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is both a Dumbass and a Genius, Reader is dfab, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Seizures, Serial Killers, Slenderman Mansion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, The Ship Will Depend On Your Choices, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yandere, dumb jokes, maybe smut if you ask nicely, reader is female, scizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_Mouro/pseuds/Nemesis_Mouro
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they seem and people act oblivious on purpose, for they don`t wish to believe in what is true, even if the proof is right in-front of them.This FanFiction`s ending and Reader`s partner will be chosen by no one other than you, dear Readers. Your choices have their consequences, so make sure to choose carefully. While this FanFiction will not end horribly in any case, I would suggest you think the possibilities through nevertheless. The Reader will have choices between following characters: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Brian Thomas | Hoody, BEN  | BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu. ( Although I suppose you could try to get multiple at the same time, I`m not sure you would want to suffer through having two or more maniacs pin after you. )Remember: every choice you take will change the outcome, similarly to a butterfly effect. Some decisions will backfire later on in the future, and although there`s no 'correct' options, think your actions through before acting on impulse.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Brian Thomas/Reader, Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader, Your Love Interest(s) Will Depend On Your Choices
Comments: 48
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations,
> 
> If you`re reading this, I wish for you to enjoy this FanFiction as much as I enjoy writing it. While it might take me a long time to update sometimes, considering some issues I`m facing in real life, I`ll try to update as much as I can. Also, thank "ijustwannahavefun" for dragging me into this fandom. I honestly used to cringe at this fandom, because at the time it was filled with a lot of fangirls, but now here I am. I really hope I don`t regret this.

The beautiful sun was shining high up on the gorgeous blue firmament, giving its bright light to everyone around to witness its fantastic glory. Children were all running around the park you were currently taking a stroll through, pushing each other over and screaming words you could not decipher no matter how hard you have tried. Some were fighting for their toys in the playground, while others were laughing at the other kids' mistakes, making the latter cry. In a way, you adored how carefree those families could be, somewhat even jealous of how joyful they were around each other.

Your life was a ‘little’ different. Although you truly wished to be surrounded by your own children while they have their fun playing silly games which they made up themselves, your life was far more complicated than one of a normal individual. You had a fiancé, and while that makes most people excited and happy, for you – it was pretty much nothing. The two of you were not planning a big ceremony or anything, simply plotting on inviting a few friends and some family members to celebrate the marriage together.

Despite the fact some people judged you on how casual you were about the wedding; you did not care. After all, it was not your idea to be this uninteresting about something as important as marrying someone. Sure, you have imagined yourself wearing a gorgeous white dress that trailed after you like a cape as a kid, walking down the huge hall with all the eyes on you, however, now you knew this fantasy would not come true. It was not you who declined, but your soon to-be-husband, and you respected his wishes.

Your fiancé was a mysterious person. He was not a bad man or anything, actually, quite the opposite of that – he cared for you, bought you the things you wanted, hardly argued back and never raised a hand on you even when you acted irrational or annoying. Some would have claimed you were so lucky to get yourself such a calm and collected lover, but at times it was honestly disturbing and irritating how he waved you off when you attempted at telling him something important. Even so, you adored him with all of your heart and soul.

The two of you owned a cat before, and that little guy was such a good boy. He would switch between fiancé's and your laps, stretching himself while laying on either you or your lover, enjoying getting his attention. Even if you were focused on anything else, you would shift your attention to him once he entered the room. You could even call him an angel. It was very unfortunate when he was found dead in a tree, his body ending up being a bloody mess with only body fluid covered bones poking out of his skin here and there, most likely from a car crash. Some teenagers hit him and shoved him inside, perhaps one of the most disturbing things you heard people do, but, for some reason, your groom did not seem to care. He gave you comfort by cuddling you up at night, however, he did not even shed a tear himself.

There were so many signs pointing towards Austin, your fiancé, being a mentally sick person, and this story with your dear pet was one of the few hints towards this. You were very intimidated by someone who was going to be your special someone for life, and the thought did frighten you for a while, but you simply got used to getting little to no attention and having a partner who, despite his silent nature, always knew what you wanted. In a bizarre way, it was what you anticipated to happen.

Now, this was one of the weirdest facts about your partner – he seemed to know everything and anything you think about. Austin always got you the exact present you desired, even though you did not voice it to anyone, he would guess your sizes right without you telling him anything, and he would know exactly how you felt about his behaviour and his words. This mysteriousness used to intrigue you, yet by now you just went along with whatever he had on his mind.

While he used to pay more attention to you when you first met, you could still feel his affection towards you. He would make you breakfast, work for both of you, - insisting that you should stay home, - and he would always listen to your silly rumbles about this one show plot twist you did not like. Occasionally, Austin even brought you out on dates, but it always seemed like he was paranoid of everyone else but you. It was heart-warming in a strange way that he did not trust anyone, but you. You appeared to be the only person to deserve his faith, and the thought made you happy, despite you knowing it should not.

Your relationship with him had some strange boundaries, such as him not sharing his work with you and no intimacy whatsoever. While you were not sure if he was simply not interested in you that way, it was somewhat bothering you. Once you decided to make your attempt at getting him excited with your appearance by wearing only his sweater on top of your fully naked body, he simply walked over to you and handed you sweatpants to wear, leaving right after with no comments. This annoyed you, but you waved it off and gave up on even trying to get him into this type of stuff after a few tries, even losing interest in it yourself.

His job, however, was far more fascinating than anything else. Not once did he share a single word about what he was doing while leaving the household or hiding in the cellar, only occasionally discussing his co-workers here and there. What bothered you was he never mentioned one colleague of his more than three times, and when you attempted to question him on it, he would either brush you off or would tell you they were not friends with him anymore. Certainly, this was not normal, and by now you were confident in your fiancé being some sort of secret agent. This would honestly explain how paranoid he was, and it would clarify why he never let anyone into his office.

Well, it was not quite an office, more like a basement. He claimed to not like light shining into his eyes while he was working, but you knew better than that; it was obvious he was hiding something. At one point you even tried to enter the sacred room, yet it turned out to be locked with multiple different keys and codes you did not know how to get. Some symbols you witnessed that day did not exist anywhere, no matter how many attempts you had spent searching things up. Soon after you began your mystery hunt, Austin approached you and ordered for you to never mention any symbols you have seen, even in the searching system. You cleaned your searching history that same day.

This might sound like you were complaining about him, but you loved him, so you forgave his flaws and loved them along with him. After all, this is what love is – adoring someone for both their positive and negative traits. Yeah, he might be keeping his secret job from you, but that just meant it was something serious, and you appreciate him not desiring to drag you into any messes that could potentially ruin your life. He was all you could wish for.

* * *

As you were contemplating about your fiancé, you finally made it to your household's door. You were aware Austin did not want you going out even to buy groceries, but sometimes staying inside of the house was unbearable, so while he was at work, you would break the rules from time to time. Of course, there is a big chance he will notice some products appearing in the fridge, but it is not as if he can do anything about you going outside. He did not own you, after all.

Placing the bags onto the front porch, your hands went to your pockets to take out the keys. Once the door was opened, you aimlessly threw the keys over onto the small table right beside the entrance and they landed perfectly in the middle, resulting in your mood suddenly brightening. You grasped onto the grocery bags and made your way inside, closing the door behind yourself with the help of your foot. Making sure to lock the entry before you go anywhere, you went into the kitchen and placed the bags onto the kitchen island.

Despite his job being a mystery, you were honestly grateful he had it. Whatever he did outside of the house brought the two of you a lot of money, to the point where you could afford a second and maybe even a third or a fourth house. Once more, you were unsure about your future husband's doings, yet you were guessing that his job was important to the society. Though, the two of you did not waste your money on anything useless, so that might be the reason you have so much cash on your hands.

While you were pondering about your husband-to-be, you did not even notice yourself getting done with storing the groceries, your body moving on its own while putting the goods in the correct cabinets. The moment your mind returned into reality, you almost slipped on the tiles, for it was something strange that you noticed in the kitchen. For some reason, the towel was on the floor, and you almost fell over because of it. Before you could reach to grab it and place it back onto the place where it belonged, you felt someone's presence behind you, obviously your fiancé's.

**\- Why were you at the store? –** The chestnut-haired male questioned, leaning onto the doorway’s side. You faced him with a swift turn, hiding your hands behind your back as if you were keeping something in them. Austin's expression was blank in the same way as always, so you could not tell if he was angry with you or not.

His hair was messy as usual, for even when he tried to properly brush it, it would poof right away and result in an even bigger disaster. Austin tended to wear a lot of sweaters, mostly dark coloured ones or with cool colours, and this day was no exception, for he was rocking a cool green coloured turtleneck sweater. While his sweaters were a size bigger than his actual size, his pants, consisting of mostly dark blue jeans and trousers, were sitting on his skin just right, outlining his strong from constant running legs.

**\- We were running out of milk, so I got us some. –** You calmly explained, crossing your arms as an obvious sign you were not up for a conversation about anything serious. Austin knew how to read body language, which is why occasionally you would purposely make a pose representing your discomfort for him to back away.

**\- You could have asked me to go, you know I wouldn't mind going for you. –** Aussy continued insisting, causing you to get a tad bit uncomfortable by his stubbornness. He would mostly be the one to avoid any arguments, after all, meaning when he acted more serious, you would become uneasy.

**\- Hey, there's no point crying over spilt** **_milk_ ** **. –** You pressed on, however, making sure to maybe try and crack him up with a stupid joke. This was your way of dealing with anything, really, - you would make either a pun or a stupid joke. One time you were almost beaten up by your classmates, but you managed to escape them by making a silly pun about their accusations, since your weird sense of humour, which always works during critical and serious situations, makes your opponents dumbfounded enough for you to escape. Usually the worse predicament, the better the jokes.

Austin went silent for a few seconds, before a quiet chuckle left his lips at your silly joke. You could not help yourself but smile at the fact he enjoyed your sense of humour. Perhaps, this was one of the few reasons the two of you were compatible – he was always tired and stressed, and you were always there with your strange sense of hilarity to cheer him up. For you on the other hand, it was the fact he noticed your puns and jokes where others did not, leaving you happily grinning.

**\- Sun, you really shouldn't have, I could've gone myself. –** The smirking man approached you with a carefree walk, pressing his lips against your forehead while holding you by the shoulder, bringing you closer to himself. A quiet giggle escaped your throat, gently embracing him by placing your palms onto his torso and leaning into his warmth.

**\- Sorry, I just don't feel like sitting home all the time, you should understand. –** You let out a sigh, not desiring to fight with him over something as ridiculous as this. Wrapping his arms around his larger figure, you gave him a light squeeze, hiding your face in his avocado coloured turtleneck sweater. He smelled like the wood mixed with his natural male scent.

**\- I understand you want your freedom, but** **_you_ ** **should understand I have my reasons to keep you here. –** Austin pressed his palm against the back of your head, carefully petting you as his other arm went around your waist. Some might call him possessive, but you knew better than that, he was simply very paranoid about you getting hurt, or so you were speculating.

**\- Yeah, I know you're worried about me getting hurt, but you know I can scrape my knee even inside of our house. –** You argued back at him without thinking, causing you to have the sudden desire to smack your hand against your mouth. Calling him out on the obvious facts was foolish, for he never liked anyone looking down at him, which is why you were not surprised at his grip suddenly tightening around you.

**\- You shouldn't question me, you know I can't tell you anything about this. –** He gave you a warning, his voice calm and collected, making you slightly shiver. This is why you never bothered him about his job because he was honestly too intimidating about keeping things secret.

**\- I know, I know, I'm sorry. –** Not wishing to make the same mistake you did a few years ago by pushing his buttons, you apologized, even though it lacked the exact sincerity you knew he craved. Austin gave you a tired sigh, although relaxing nonetheless and letting go off your body.

**\- Good. –** Austin muttered under his breath before heading towards the basement's door, which was located under the living room's carpet. You were not sure why he hid it away from everyone in the first place but then again you chose not to question him any longer than you already have to not anger him.

After some time of standing in one place, pondering over what you should busy yourself with this uneventful afternoon, you decided to go into the master bedroom where the two of you slept. Your house was not huge, although studying the house plan, you did find out the basement was almost the size of the rest of the house, but by now you did not consider it even a part of the house, for you were not allowed to go inside. For an unknown reason Aussy hid the plans away and lied to the builders about shrinking the basement, making it seem like the two of you had nothing at all under your building, but once again, - you did not press him too much on that matter.

Dragging your feet towards the bed, you fell down onto the soft mattress with the sound of the springs creaking under your weight. You muffled a groan into the fabric before turning around onto your back, confronting the ceiling with a bored face. Unsure of what to busy yourself with, you turned to your side to glance at your computer, considering writing something on the internet today or reading some fiction online.

Taking a few seconds to find motivation to stand up, you threw your legs over to the side closer to the working desk and went over to the chair, plopping down onto the cushions and spinning yourself for a little while. After you placed your feet onto the floor, the office chair stopped whirling and you rolled yourself closer to the table, stretching your aching back.

**\- Let's see… -** You quietly muttered under your breath, turning the computer on with the use of your foot. It was too much of a bother to lean over to turn it on, so you did not want to do extra activity. Typing away all familiar passwords, you immediately searched up your favourite website for reading, grinning like you have just gotten yourself a Christmas gift, already knowing what you were going to read.

For as long as you could remember, you were very fond of reading fanfictions. Some claimed you were childish because of your interest, however, some argued you were the opposite kind of person to read such explicit stories. Of course, you attempted to explain that not all fanfictions were the same, however, it is very difficult to prove people wrong when they believe in something so deeply, they do not want to even consider hearing you out. Nevertheless, you did not care for them, you did not care for anyone but Austin. He was a blessing to you, and you quickly pushed anyone who tried to either take him away or take you away from the two of you.

As you were mindlessly scrolling down to find that one story you planned on reading, an advertisement on the website's side changed into something dark and you could have sworn you spotted blood, yet once you hurriedly glanced over to view it, there was nothing but a normal ad. You questioningly raised your eyebrow, since you were sure you saw something else, but it seems that you just did not get enough sleep today. Waving it off, you continued your way down the internet's sites. After all, it did not matter now

* * *

Days continued flying by, leaving you no chance to fully grasp the concept of time as you spent your limited time at your lover's residence. At times like these you wondered if you should just break it off and get yourself a better life, but you could not even imagine your life with Austin anymore. In a way, you got dependent and maybe even what one might call ‘addicted’ to him. It was not good, and you knew, yet at the very least it was not only you in this relationship who craved for their partner's attention. Austin did end up paying more attention to you after that incident, although he still acted incredibly careful around you for an unknown reason, or maybe you were simply seeing things.

Today Aussy had to leave for an exceptionally long time, because there happened to be some problems he had to solve at work as quickly as he could. You could tell it was urgent from how much more paranoid he acted, his hands trembling while he was packing his bags for work. Clearly, you offered him help with getting ready for work, but he declined your offer with a single wave of his hand.

Austin left in a great hurry, almost knocking things over on his way to the door and slipping on the tiles once, nearly falling down and possibly avoiding hitting his head by the counter. You almost had a heart attack when you saw his feet losing balance, freezing in your place before rushing to him. You were guessing it was just your luck he did not actually end up collapsing onto the hard surface of the floor.

**\- See you tonight! –** Was all you managed to tell him before he slammed the door closed. He did not have the time to lock it, which is why you were the one to do so, yet what that meant was you would have to wait for him to get back from his work before going to sleep, otherwise he would not get inside. Aussy told you he would be back at around three in the morning, so you were confident you could stay awake until then.

Now you simply had to busy yourself with something to not fall asleep on accident, sounds easy enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Busying yourself with something until your fiancé arrives turned out to be far more difficult than you expected it to be. After a while of cleaning, cooking random foods and watching mindless television you got extremely bored, which was the reason behind why you were currently lying on the floor of the living room, staring up at the ceiling with different thoughts cramming your head up. This was no different from how most of your days went when Austin stayed late at work, but so far this was the longest he had been out of the house. All you wanted was to cuddle with him in the bed at the moment, wishing you could fall asleep feeling his warm breath tickling your neck. Was this too much to ask for?

Deep inside you knew Austin cared for you, that being the reason why he made sure you stayed inside, but the boredom you experienced almost every single day was hurting you enough to make you a little unstable. You were not oblivious to the psychological problems you have developed over the time of being isolated from the society, and perhaps you were even aware of your love towards Austin was nothing more but an illusion, but you shook that thought away rather quickly. It did not matter whether or not you loved him, for he loved you, and that was all that mattered.

A quiet groan escaped your throat as you pulled yourself up to sit on the wooden floor, criss crossing your legs to get more comfortable on the rough surface. It was getting closer and closer to four in the morning already, and there was no sign of your fiancé anywhere. You did not wish to wait any longer, so you chose that maybe you should punish him for taking such a long time by going to sleep before he comes home. The thought made you mischievously grin, although you did consider other options on how you could pull a prank on him.

Speedily standing up from the floor, you hurried over into the bathroom to get yourself ready for bed. While running, you noticed that the towel once again fell onto the floor, or maybe you forgot to put it away last time, but you decided to not do anything about it, since you will have enough time to take care of this tomorrow. You do not remember the last time when you prepared to sleep in such a hurry, craving for that sweet reaction of his when he would try to call you over with a ring of the doorbell to get inside, yet you would not come to open the entrance for him.

Falling onto the bed with your full weight, you moved over onto the side of the mattress, pulling the covers onto yourself with barely audible giggles. Austin would be enraged for sure once he would find his way inside of the household, but it would be worth it at the end. Besides, you were going to peacefully sleep when he opened the bedroom door, and he would never dare to wake you up, so you had your time until Aussy woke up.

* * *

Trying to sleep was not difficult for you before, except for now, because you could not properly put your muscles to rest without excitement of seeing his face refreshing your stamina again. There was also the fact you could not properly sleep without him beside you, and his heaviness right near your smaller form pressing onto the mattress, his scent filling up your lungs. You groaned in irritation over just how attached you became, since falling asleep would be far easier if you disliked him.

Pondering over whether or not you should give up and wait for him, you finally felt yourself slowly but surely fall into the succumbing of dreams, your weight going lower and lower into the bed, causing a strange sensation. It felt the same as if you were falling from heights, but not exactly, uncertainty and disorientation loading you up on the inside from how to properly describe this peculiar feeling, when suddenly someone found their way under the blankets right near you.

You did not hear anyone coming in; however, it might be the fact you were blacking out that affected this. Thoughts about how he managed to get inside tortured you. Did he, perhaps, use the backdoor? But it is locked on the inside, that would be silly. Maybe the window? Well, no, you made sure to lock all of the windows as well, even using the curtains to avoid your neighbours' judgemental glaring. This was so confusing, and you were even impressed Austin found his way in.

Before you could relax and try to fall back asleep, Aussy's hand made its way onto your waist, pulling you closer to himself for an embrace, spooning you while nuzzling into the back of your neck. He rarely did that before, which is why this sudden closeness bewildered you for a second. You were guessing he had a bad day at work, and maybe he needed some cheering up from your side, but then again, why was he not angry at you for making his life more difficult with a silly prank?

**\- Rough day at work? –** You could not help but ask, receiving nothing more but an affirmative hum. Guilt stung you on the inside from this reply, for you did not want to be a burden to him. Apologizing sounded very lovely at the moment, but you were not confident about how well you would make it sound with your brain which was just awoken from its slumber. You made his day worse by pulling this prank for sure.

**\- You really shouldn't overwork yourself, dear. –** You drowsily commented, taking a deep breath in and out to rest your body. Austin once again let out a simple hum, this time agreeing with your statement about him getting more rest. Even though you knew you should be able to fall asleep easier now, something did not sit right with you, something was definitely wrong, but you could not quite point your finger on it.

Curiosity replaced your concerns for a little while, coming along with common sense that hinted at something. How could he possibly enter the building? The doors were all locked from the inside by no one other than you. Maybe the window? Actually, no, the windows were all locked as well, and not only that, the shutters were drawn as well. And then it hit you – there was no way he could enter the house without breaking in or smashing a window, but you knew well enough he would not do any of those things.

Your gaze slowly went down onto your waist where you felt someone's grasps, your head staying in place to make sure the male beside you will not see your sudden panic. The hand was very pale, possibly even fully white with tiny scars here and there. You could see white fabric covering the wrist, which looked like the sleeve of a hoodie, however, what stood out was the old red stain. This was absolutely not your fiancé.

**\- Somethin' wrong, ‘dear’? –** The man behind you spoke up, grin evident in his raspy deep voice. The murderous tone made you shiver, eyes widening from panic blocking the side of your brain which responded for rationality. This was the end, was it not? What could you do in this situation? If this unknown male decided to break into your house, it is obvious he has a weapon on him, otherwise he would not waltz inside of the room similarly to as if he owned the place, so fighting him would be useless, which is why you did the first thing on your mind.

**\- Gotta'** **_hand_ ** **it to you, I didn't** **_grasp_ ** **the fact you weren't him at first. –** You felt sweat trickle down your forehead as you made puns about the first thing on your mind – hands. You continued to glare at the hand on your waistline, taking in every little movement of this man's muscles that could possibly help you with escaping your doom.

Suddenly, your thinking process was interrupted by a hoarse growl leaving the male's lips, causing you to believe he did not enjoy this type of humour and this just worsened your situation, until you realized it was his way of laughing from how his body spasmed with such weird sounds replacing his chuckling. His grasp on you lightened, giving you a chance to quickly roll yourself onto the ground with a loud thud.

The moment you looked up at the person on your bed, what you saw horrified you: on the side of the mattress was lying a brunet man with long hair, at least longer than the level of his shoulder blades, he wore a dirty white hoodie with several stains of red liquid here and there, and even though that was enough of a warning, his face reeked more danger than anything else you have seen in your life. He did not have any eyelids, resulting into his gaze seeming more intense than ever, dark bags decorating the already horrific eyes. The man's mouth was cut on the sides, forming a smile that went literally from ear to ear, making goosebumps trail down your skin in dread.

Your eyes went down onto the place where you were just resting, seeing as the male already placed something onto the mattress, until realizing that in reality he went over to try and stab you before you moved over and tumbled down onto the floor. If you were not fast enough, the knife which was currently penetrating the bed would be deep inside of your stomach, certainly not the nicest revelation to come to. The brunet was grinning at you with a wicked grin, his laughter stopping while he calculated your every move, causing your stomach to drop.

Quickly thinking of anything to help you out with escaping, you did the first thing on your mind and ran over to the door, hearing the unknown man struggling a tad bit with pulling out the weapon just long enough for you to make it down the hallway. Your heart was beating inside of your ears, body moving purely on adrenaline as you ran for your life into the kitchen. There was a backdoor right beside one of the counters, and it led almost directly to the garage, meaning you could get to your car, and not only that, but you had the opportunity to grab a knife of your own to protect yourself.

Taking a sharp turn towards the kitchen, you froze dead in your tracks at the sight of multiple people searching the cabinets for something, all of their eyes snapping at you once they noticed your presence. All of them were horrifying creatures you could not even begin to describe, only taking note of how most of them wore masks of some sorts, but their appearance did not matter to you, because you felt the urge to suddenly duck and roll over behind the kitchen island for no purpose in particular. The moment you regained your consciousness, you took note of all of the weapons that were thrown into the direction of where you previously stood, different types of sharp weapons piercing the walls and even the floor. That explained why your gut told you to crouch down. Even though you did not take in how any of them looked, you did notice the fact all of them were male, and for some reason you wished to point that out with a stupid joke leaving your lips once again as a defence mechanism.

**\- I didn't think ‘It's raining men' was supposed to be a prophecy. –** It was silly, but it was just the amount of silly for the current situation where you were surrounded by a lot of men who wanted nothing more but to kill you, which was evident from the amount of weapons thrown into your direction.

Then, you heard it once again – laughter. For murderers, they were all rather giggly as you discovered so far, because you could hear at least half of the individuals you spotted in the room chuckling. It was bizarre, to say the least, but you felt proud nonetheless for making people who were about to do more than just kick your ass to laugh. Although, you did hear a groan of irritation coming from someone, it was obviously light-hearted.

Before you could comment any further and maybe make another stupid joke, the pale man with a messed up mouth slid right into the kitchen room, balancing himself on the tiles to not fall over while skidding towards you with a knife in his grasp. Horror took over your senses yet again, causing your critical thinking to do its magic by making the stupidest of the ideas you could use to protect yourself. The towel. You could try to work with it similarly to those fancy men in the arena when they fight against bulls, and the best part was that the towel was red as well, which is why this was perfect, or so you hoped.

The man jumped onto you with his knife now maintained by both of his hands, attempting to pounce onto you for an attack, when you immediately snatched the towel from the floor and held it in front of yourself. Surprisingly enough, it worked, and the knife went through the red fabric of the cloth. The brunet was evidently astonished, his eyebrows raised in disbelief, but you were confident in the fact you looked even more stunned by your actions at the moment. Because of the thick fabric the knife got a little stuck, since these towels were specifically used for rougher surfaces.

Uncomfortable silence that lasted for less than a few milliseconds made you embarrassed, and you felt the need to break this quietness despite the man you were feeling socially nervous about being your possible murderer, but it did not matter to your anxious self right now. What mattered was to not act weird, right? Yeah, you were definitely weird already, you would not be able to make it worse than it already is.

**\- I guess it's** **_to-well_ ** **I didn't put this away. –** You let out a shaky chuckle, wishing you could kill yourself or finally lose in this battle for the sake of not dying from your embarrassment instead. The man who was now on his fours before you tensed up before another quiet growl-like snicker escaped his throat, yet quickly regaining his composure and preparing for another attack.

Squealing in terror at the weapon which got closer and closer to your trembling body, you hurried over to your side and with another one of your turns you managed to escape your inevitable doom once more. You erratically eyed the space where you previously were, seeing the sharp weapon now stuck in-between the tiles. The man was now visibly getting annoyed, but at the same time he glared at you with a curiosity of some sorts, or so it seemed to your panicking mind.

**\- Well that's a** **_knife_ ** **way to greet new people. –** Your voice cracked mid sentence as you restlessly crawled away from the murderer who was now struggling with pulling the weapon out from between the tiles, feeling tears start to make their way onto your eyes. You were fighting back for your life, even though there was not much to fight for at this point, for you were going to die sooner or later either way, but you would not stop.

For a second there, you even forgot about the existence of other people in the room, but once you got pierced by a small knife thrown into your thigh by someone else other than the brunet, you got reminded of the other individuals who now were studying you with their eyes. You felt your lungs burn when all of a sudden you let out a scream at the pain, taking a good grip onto the doorway's side to get through this agony by holding onto something.

You attempted to stand up onto your feet in the state of terror, failing miserably with your thigh giving up on you, however, you managed to shuffle around enough to get yourself through the door and onto the floor of the hallway. Placing your hands before yourself, you pressed your weight onto them to stand up and sprint away to the front door, yet you did not even have enough time to take a quick breath when you felt something very cold in-between your fingers. A knife.

Hearing someone approaching you from behind with quiet, but distinct steps, your glance went to whoever was behind you. There stood the brunet you were already familiar with, who casually tossed his knife around like a pencil, doing multiple flips in air with it. Behind the brunet were more people, however, their appearances were far less messed up in your opinion.

Next to him stood a masked man with dark brown hair, who wore a tan jacket with denim jeans which were ripped here and there, mostly on the level of ankles, but the holes were never bigger than a few centimeters. He reeked the smell of cigarettes, causing you to scrunch your nose up, for you did not enjoy that smell, since it scorched your lungs. His mask was white with huge black eyes drawn on along with black lips and black thin lines which resembled eyebrows, making him look far more feminine than he should be. In his hands he held a crowbar; primitive, but effective, but you did take note of the gun in his right pocket as well.

Beside the masked guy there was a man wearing a yellowish light brown hoodie with the hood on, and this male wore a mask as well. His mask was covering his whole head, seemingly one of those masks made from fabric that you could pull almost to your shoulders if you tried hard enough, but there were red eyes and a frowny face somehow stained onto the fabric. Similarly to the previous man, he wore denim jeans, yet his were not torn whatsoever, and the only weapon in his hands was a bat. His odour differed from the other masked male, for he smelled like dust and a bit of metal mixed with forest.

Something green caught your attention, which turned out to be a clothing article of another individual who was now curiously staring at you with his posture held completely still. So far, he looked the youngest to you, because out of everyone else he was the shortest and he appeared to be a teenager, or so you assumed. He was pretty much a copy of Link from Legends of Zelda, a relatively old game you used to play as a child, yet his eyes were completely black with only red dots replacing his irises. There was some sort of red liquid coming out of his eyes as well, but it did not fall from his cheeks, simply remained there on his skin. The boy did not have any weapon whatsoever, however you sensed danger from him as well.

The male with the white mask slowly approached you, as if you were the one to threaten someone, carefully crouching down right in-front of you with his head tilting to the side with interest. Everyone else was watching from afar with unreadable emotions, causing you to get more uncomfortable rather than scared. The way he moved his head to get a good look at you was extraordinarily bizarre, but you stayed still nonetheless, expecting him to do something rather than study you from up close.

His hand made its way into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out some sort of piece of paper with the same level of consciousness as before, revealing the image on the paper to you. There you recognized the all familiar face of your fiancé, who looked very tired. Unquestionably a photograph used for some type of document. Your face scrunched up in even more misunderstanding, this time you tilted your head to the side at the man, when suddenly you heard a muffled voice come from the mask.

**\- Do you know him? –** The man asked, pointing at the photograph with slow motion of his fingers. You could tell he did not wish to scare you off, which is why he was moving so slowly, but you did not understand that, for you felt fine as ever, except for the fact your heart was beating out of your chest with your uneven breathing pattern not helping whatsoever. Oh, right, you were afraid, were you not?

You wanted to reply with some sort of sarcastic comment, but your mouth could not move. Your vocal cords were hurting you, even though you did not remember screaming as much, however, most likely you did if speaking pained you this much. Instead, you gave him an affirmative nod of your head, unsure of what else you could possibly do.

**\- Where is he? –** The masked figure continued his interrogation, diminishing the distance between the two of you by inclining closer, his mask completely taking over your vision. Puzzlement took over your thoughts, not letting you compose a proper answer for a while. Why did they want to know the location of your fiancé? Did he do something bad? Did he know those people? If so, they are clearly on bad terms with each other, since one of them tried to end your life just now, and judging by this warm greeting, do they plan on ending Aussy's life? You could not let that happen; you would not lose him.

You did not respond to his question, furrowing your eyebrows as if challenging him with your determined glare. While some might call this a stupid decision, all you cared about right now was Austin. Without him, you would not have anyone in your life, so you would rather die rather than let him get killed by these psychopaths. Not only that, even if you wanted to speak up, your response would be cut short by your dry throat, so you did not have much of a choice either way.

Hearing an infuriated sigh should have been enough of a warning for you to escape, but before you could analyse anything, your torso was roughly hit against the cold floor with the brunet's hands pressed against your sore throat, pushing so much strength onto your flesh you could not breathe. Your vision went blurry as you struggled to get his hands off your neck, only hearing your own distant gasps and coughs, most of which were muted by the unknown individual who continued strangling you for a short while until someone else intervened.

**\- Hey, you should keep her alive, might be useful later on. –** Because of how hazy everything became you could not see your saviour, but you did feel someone smacking the masked man's hands away from your aching throat. The moment brunet's fingers unwrapped from your collar, you began coughing and gasping to get as much oxygen as you could, turning to lay on your side while pressing your face against your knees. Your hands went to cover your mouth from any other sounds escaping it, but you kept on coughing and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

**\- Clearly, she isn't up for a conversation right now, so what makes you think she will be later? –** You could hear the same muted voice above you, possibly because the man was still hovering on top of your body. The idea to slap him in the face was perhaps one of the clearest thoughts you depicted during the course of this night's attack so far, but your muscles felt too exhausted to even try and stand up.

**\- Hoodie's right though, we could use the whore for other purposes other than trying to make her speak. –** You recognized the croaky voice of the frightening brunet **,** repeating his words over and over inside of your head. What were they planning on doing? Why do they not speak clearer? The words he used and the tone of his voice did give you a few ideas on what he could be implying, but you would never accept that as reality, not even if it happens.

**\- Fine, if you believe you can make use of her, then go ahead, but I'm not the one telling sir about this. –** The feeling of the masked individual hanging over you faded, and you were honestly not sure where he went afterwards, but all you heard before the entrance door slammed closed was someone stomping away into the distance and the flickering of a lighter. The masked male appeared to dislike the idea of you staying alive.

**\- Shit, he sure is pissed. –** The gruff voice commented as it slowly but surely got closer to you, causing you to flinch and try to crawl away, but the aching in your whole body was too unbearable to handle, so instead of moving as you expected, your body twitched and trembled on the ground. You could still hear your coughing, but it was now toned down, although you swore you could feel the man's hands around your throats even though he was already out of the house.

**\- So, who's telling** **_him_ ** **? –** You could hear them continuing their dialogue, but by now you were not confident in who was talking, because all you cared about was standing up instead of wiggling around on the surface of the floor like a fish that was pulled out of the water.

**\- Not it. –** A completely new voice chirped in, which caught your attention, because it sounded very childish compared to the other ones, although maybe you just did not pay enough attention and he did speak before. You placed your palm against the rough surface of the hallway you were half-way in, forcing your muscles into work and struggling to lift yourself up.

**\- Also not it. –** By now you not only did you not know who was speaking, yet you simply did not care for it. All you needed to do was to get out of here, and even though it might sound easy, the pounding inside of your head claimed otherwise. Feeling something trickle down the back of your head, it was evident you were bleeding from getting yourself tackled down onto the ground, and possibly you could have earned yourself a concussion, however, you fought through the pain no matter how horrible it was.

**\- Not it either. –** The way they casually spoke while you were pretty much dying on the floor beside them was bone chilling, however, you assumed this was pretty much their normal weekends. You were not sure if you hoped they would help you, but now you knew for sure you would have to fight through this all by yourself.

Finally, you could open your eyes without the image going so foggy everything was just colours with no actual outlines whatsoever, though this resulted into something ringing inside of your ears with a distressing high pitch. You could not if it were there before and you did not notice it, yet now that you did, it felt like complete hell. Even though this was most likely not a concussion after all, it was incredibly close to being one. You could even say it was too close for your comfort.

**\- I'll try talking Masky into telling him, you take care of her for now. –** You were not sure if he always stood there, but right beside you, casually leaning onto the wall, stood the man with a yellow hoodie. He was eyeing you with incomprehensible emotion, until he pushed himself off the wall and nonchalantly headed towards the exit as if he owned the place. Their manners sure required a lot of work.

The remaining men whispered something to each other, possibly pondering over what they could do to make you talk, however, the two masked males which now reeked the smell of cigarettes entered the household quicker than any damage was done. You struggled to look up at them, and once you managed to see them there was something different in how they looked, - both of their masks were placed a bit higher than before, revealing their mouths.

**\- So... Can you speak? –** The man wearing a yellow hoodie crouched beside you, and you could tell he was staring into your eyes from the intense presence. The rest of the men which were previously left behind in the building were now following the two figures as well, their postures less relaxed for some unknown cause. You deeply wanted to cuss at them for doing this to you, however even before you could mutter a single word your throat gave up on you, making you cough up some more and causing you to lose your balance.

**\- I suggest we take that as a no. –** The shrug was apparent in the white masked man's tone of voice, and you heard him approach you with his shoes shifting against the slippery surface of the kitchen floor, careful not to fall. You overheard his knees producing a popping sound as he crouched beside you, his hand going around your shoulder to help you stand up.

**\- Don't tell me you're actually going to help her, damn proxies. –** The surprisingly evil childish voice once again spoke up, the bitterness in the words surprising you with how much anger could be in such a young sounding voice. You wondered if ‘proxies’ were the two men crouching beside you, since it does seem like

**\- I don't see the point in letting her die right now. –** The sudden coldness in the previously at the very least semi-warm voice caused shivers to run down your spine, which by now was completely covered with sweat from both panicking and the lack of stamina. Although you did wonder why were those two acting so different around you now that they appeared to have discussed something outside. Maybe they realised you are useless to them and were going softer on you? Highly doubt it, but you did not have anything else you could think of.

One of the ‘proxies’, the one with the feminine mask, swung your arm over his shoulder to take a proper grip on you, snaking his hand onto your waist to shift your weight onto his body. You wanted to question him on why he did not just pick you up if he wanted to hold you up this badly, but the moment you tried to speak you were reminded that your throat was burning with pain. A few coughs escaped your lips, the throbbing becoming almost unbearable.

**\- You shouldn't speak, let your throat recover. –** At one point you could not believe this was the same guy who just tried to murder you along with other people, however, you did not let your guard down, since the part where he said he did not see the point in you dying ‘right now’ did not sit right with you. At all.

He dragged you towards the sink, giving you a tiny bit hope that maybe you were going to get some water for the pain to calm down, and you could tell everyone was thinking the same way you did from the dissatisfied growling, but the moment he turned the sink on and one of his hands took a grip on your bloodied hair, - you knew things were not going to be as pleasant as you would like them to be.

The sensation of both blood and water dripping down your head was what brought you back into the state of mind where you could think, possibly from the adrenaline and the lack of air which also caused you to once again begin coughing, yet this time you could not properly do so, for the water mixed with your body liquid would get inside of your mouth once you opened it too wide. He did not want to hurt your throat, so obviously this was his way of shutting you up while also bringing pain. You grabbed onto the sink's front, trying to push yourself away and take a deep breath, but the strength in the brunet's hold was too tough to break from, so he continued to drown you inside of the sink. The most ridiculous way to die in your opinion.

The moment you felt the hand pull you away from the water, you began hacking up the blood and water that winded up inside of your mouth to clear your lungs, although you were aware from the side it might have looked like you were choking up just blood instead. You held yourself on your feet by holding a tight grip on the counter, which did not suffice with the unknown male, because he quickly peeled you away from the only source of balance and held you up for himself.

**\- Where is he? –** The question painfully rang inside of your head from the adrenaline pumping inside of your body, and even though you heard what he was saying, you did not understand his words until a few seconds passed of you gasping and hacking up the red liquid onto the floor. You began pondering over what could it possibly be that your fiancé had done.

**\- At-t work. –** You stuttered out, choking up mid-sentence from the continuous pulsing sensation in your neck. It hurt so much to speak, and you could not even believe you were the one talking, for the voice sounded too distant and hazy to be yours. You were honestly ashamed at the fact you gave up your lover's information just like that, but you did not know what else you could do to satisfy the men and avoid getting tortured for any longer.

**\- See? She can be of use. –** The other proxy stated with determination while glaring at the rest of the group, making you believe they did not get along that well. You wanted to question them on this matter further, although before you could open your mouth, you were thrown right back onto the tiles of the hard surface with air leaving your lungs, causing another coughing fit. Where was Austin when you really needed him? What did he do to make them this angry?

**\- Even if we drag the bitch along, I don't think anyone's gonna' be really enthusiastic 'bout a breathin' human stayin', well, you know… Fuckin' alive? –** They carried on with their conversation while obviously glaring at your shaking form, and you were not sure you enjoyed this type of attention. You simply wanted to hug Austin and sob your problems away, because today might have been the last time you saw him before the fate that was awaiting you in whatever place they wanted to drag you into. Though the hoarse voice of another male did mention something about other people not desiring for you to stay at whatever place, so you might still have a chance of escaping this nightmare.

**\- Doesn't matter what they find enthusiastic, we just need sir to agree. –** And at this moment you knew you were doomed either way. Whatever your husband-to-be has done was awfully bad, and at this point you were not sure you even wanted to know what made them all so thoughtful about either murdering you or kidnapping you. All you wanted was a way out, and you began frantically glancing around for one to leave this house and never come back.

**\- Don't even try. –** The brunet male appeared to have caught onto your plans, making your blood run cold from the realisation they were always one step ahead of you. After all, they probably did things such as this often, meaning they could pretty much read your mind.  **\- While we need you alive and kicking, I'm pretty sure we can remove the kicking part if you don't listen. –** At first you were not completely confident about what he meant, yet the moment you decided to look back at him, the crowbar he held in his hand while standing right beside your legs was enough to make you understand he would not hesitate for a second to make you crippled. Your breath hitched, and before you could stop yourself from responding with the first thing that came to your mind, you were already speaking.

**\- I-I guess I should** **_leg_ ** **-go of escaping, h-huh? –** The thumping in your head suddenly went silent at the realisation of what you just said, a shock-like state taking over you and immediately stopping the pain and fear from pulsating in your body. You could feel yourself pulling off an uneven smile, quietly chuckling from the panic rushing through your mind and completely tearing the fabrics of your logical thinking down.

The two proxies became entirely speechless, before huffing out what you thought to be a chuckle. Your sense of humour was once again doing a great job at protecting your idiotic butt and taking the brand-new chance to escape you considered your options. Surely, you could try to rush to the back door and possibly inform your neighbours about this group of people, and perhaps you could call the police to scare them off, yet you could also try to get on their good side by staying low and going along with whatever they wanted to do. There was also the possibility you could steal one of the weapons and defend yourself, though it did sound very scary and you were not confident in your fighting skills. None of the options you had were good, but you had to do something.

* * *

**[ A ] – Try to rush to the backdoor and inform your neighbours.**

**[ B ] – Stay low and try to get on their good side.**

**[ C ] – Try to steal the weapon and attack them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this into two chapters, but I chose not to because yes. Do not question my choices. It did take me a while to edit this chapter though, for I wanted to add Toby here, however, since the owner of Toby does not want him being a Creepypasta anymore, I had to spend this whole day replacing his lines. A little sad, since I had so many ideas for him, but as a creator I can understand Toby`s creator`s wishes, so here we are. I`m going to miss Toby very much, for he was one of my most favourite CP characters.


	3. Chapter 3

You decided that maybe staying on the ground will cause them to go easy on you, for you would not trouble them and that could build at least some sort of trust between them and you, so you did exactly that and waited for them to stop their quiet laughter over your idiotic joke. You were guessing they considered you as strange, because instead of screaming and praying for your life you were making puns and used your stupid comedy as a coping mechanism in a way to not let the fear take over you. Of course, you understood the trouble you got yourself into, but your brain did not want to entirely accept that, so this was your reaction to being threatened. Idiotic, yet seems like it works, because the two masked figures became less tense.

**\- You're so fuckin' weird. –** The same man with a gruff voice observed, almost making you scream from how unexpectedly close he was to you. You did not even notice him making his way to your side, playing with his knife by doing flips in the air while leaning onto the nearby wall. You wondered if this game of his was the reason his palm was scarred in multiple different places, but you chose not to ask, not like you could either way.

Since your throat was still aching, and now the pain which was previously toned down by the adrenaline rush returned, that meant you could not speak yet again. The male appeared to have noticed that and did not expect an answer from you, instead going up to you and reaching out to your trembling figure with his skinny fingers. You did not want him to touch you, especially after he already tainted your body by placing his hand onto your waist, so you tried to frantically crawl away from his reach.

**\- Jeff, don't. –** The familiar voice of the black masked man interrupted the awkward moment, causing the brunet, who you assumed was named Jeff, to freeze in his tracks. Jeff's head snapped into the direction of the proxy, his previously evil grin turning into a displeased scowl. Despite the obvious desire to do whatever he wanted to do to you, he rolled his eyes and furiously left the room with heavy footsteps, kicking the red towel which was peacefully lying on the floor like a can while muttering words under his breath.

**\- Jeff's just an asshole, don't mind him. –** The masked brunet serenely explained to you, making you turn to face the two proxies yet again. They seemed to be irritated with each other, which made you think if they actually liked each other at all. If they did not, then why were they here together? This did not make any sense to you.

**\- Calling him an ‘asshole’ is an understatement. –** The blond elf child, who looked exactly like Link, reminded of his presence by speaking up, chuckling at his own commentary. Now that you think about it, he did not seem to act or look like a kid, although his voice was certainly too high-pitched for a man. Now you were befuddled about whether he was an adult or a child.

**\- Shut it, Zelda! –** You could hear Jeff screaming from another room, letting you know he did not completely exit the building, which was not enjoyable to find out. For some reason you felt like Jeff was the most unstable one in the company, for the reason that his gestures and his general appearance was extraordinarily unsettling. Even though the proxies were trying to suffocate you twice already, you felt like they were the only light for you right now.

‘Zelda’ simply chuckled at Jeff's anger, obviously expecting something of this sort to come from the aggressive brunet. Now that you think about it, when the two were speaking about something, the Link lookalike was the one to be grinning, while on the other hand Jeff was constantly frowning with quiet growls coming from his side from time to time. Those two were not fond of each other like you previously thought, and you were unsure of whether or not that was a good thing. Did they all just hate each other?

**\- Stay still. –** Suddenly, your attention was brought back to the two proxies. The man with a yellow hoodie and a black mask was currently holding a syringe of some sorts in his hands, the sharp needle pointing upwards for the liquid inside to not escape the medical equipment. You cringed at the thought of them using whatever that was inside, struggling to get yourself away from them without acknowledging it.

The wide male's form approached your trembling body, his thumb gently pressing itself against the bottom part of the syringe, causing a small drop of the liquid to cover the needle once it escaped the insides of the barrel. You could not see his expression; however, you could tell he was getting a tad bit enraged with you gently sliding yourself away by using the slippery tiles. You shot a hopeful glance towards the man with the white mask, pleadingly staring at the holes which were supposed to represent eyes, showing just how much you did not want anything penetrating your skin.

The brunet man sighed in defeat, placing his palm onto the hooded figure's shoulder to stop him from going any further. The proxy that was now forced to stand in his place tilted his head in confusion over the brunet's actions, silently questioning him on why he would intervene with this process. The man, however, said nothing, instead only turning back at you with an icy cold glare.

**\- You should stay still, this liquid will just make you fall asleep for some time. You should be thankful we're giving you the chance to skip several hours of the boring car ride. –** The explanation did help you ease up a little, yet you did not trust him enough to completely relax and let them inject something into your blood. Now that you were pondering about this – you did not have a choice. So far you did not irritate them too much, and in all honesty you did not want to, so you simply gave them a nod of affirmation that you were not going to try anything, fighting your inner instincts to remain in one place.

The brunet let go off another man's shoulder, letting him proceed towards you. He made sure to be incredibly careful while approaching you, as if you were a wild unpredictable animal. Once the man made his way to you, he squatted right beside you, standing down onto one of his knees to hold a better balance. You observed his every move with interest, seeing as he treated you was quite an entertaining sight. His hand made its way onto the collar of your shirt, pulling it down to access your neck. A quiet whine escaped your throat at the realization this was supposed to go into your neck, but you stayed frozen in place nonetheless, watching the syringe get closer and closer to your skin.

You felt a light sting on your flesh once the needle was inside, causing you to yelp out, however, the pain was quick to evaporate once the liquid was pushed into your blood. Suddenly, you felt awfully exhausted, and everything stopped to matter at once. The people, the time, everything became a blur as you felt your limbs relaxing, making you fall onto the tiles. The floor should have been cold against your skin, but it was not, although for some reason it did not surprise you in the slightest. Whatever the liquid was, it was effective.

**\- Oh come on, I wanted to mess with her before she falls asleep! –** Whining of a child was the last thing you heard before darkness overtook your consciousness. Your body felt as if it was falling deep into the water, your muscles going entirely numb from the strange fluid that was inside the syringe. It is truly fascinating how one single syringe can make a human go blank in a flash.

* * *

**  
  
  
**

When you woke up you were not sure what day or time it was, for it was all too sudden for you once gained consciousness. The sound of something buzzing inside of your ears was quite annoying, and it took you a solid minute to process the fact you were inside of a moving vehicle. After the realization of where you were currently located, it was not as difficult to wake your other senses up to further study the place where you were, although your eyes began to burn the moment you opened them up, causing you to have the urge to rub them, but you ran into a small difficulty. Your hands were not moving.

Through aching and discomfort in your eyeballs you finally managed to open them, regretting doing so immediately from the sun rays shining like disco balls into your eyes. You muttered a few quiet cuss words under your breath, until you tried again to explore the car with your curious gaze. At least now you know that the night has passed, because the sun was too high in the sky for it to be morning.

You delicately rocked yourself back and forward a few times to get yourself into a sitting position, pushing yourself against the side of something that felt like a wall and criss-crossing your legs. Luckily, the rest of your limbs were not tied together, even though it was a bit confusing on why. The burning sensation in your abdomen made you softly wince, but it appeared to be not loud enough for anyone to notice, since no one said a thing at the strange sounds you made. You proceeded with your examination.

The exploration of the car turned out to be far more boring than you imagined it to be, expecting some sort of torture weapons in the backseat and such, however, the car turned out to be surprisingly ordinary. The only thing that you were not sure if you found pleasing was the fact you were seated in the trunk of the car. Fortunately, it was not a tiny car, meaning there was actual space for you to make yourself comfortable in, and if you wished to, you could lay down and even have proper sleep, but after glancing around the other seats and remembering there were murderers sitting right before you the desire to rest escaped your brain.

**\- Look who finally woke up! –** The blond guy jumped up from his seat, which turned out to be right beside the side of the trunk you were leaning on. A loud squeak escaped your lungs, your instincts kicking in and making you push yourself away from the Link lookalike. You fell onto the trunk's floor with a quiet groan, hitting the back of your head against the carpet made from strange material. The male mockingly chuckled at you, covering his mouth with the use of one of his hands, causing you to glare at him with an unimpressed stare.

**\- Fuck, we gonna' have some trouble gettin' her inside the mansion then. If she starts kickin', I’m throwin' her off. –** Other person who you recalled was named Jeff grumbled in frustration, shuffling around in his seat to get into a comfortable position. He was resting right next to the blond guy, so you could see his tangled black hair from where you were lying. He smelt like booze, so it took you only a few seconds to understand he was tipsy, and that was one of the few reasons he acted like he was an angry chihuahua.

**\- She hasn't been an issue so far, I doubt she'll start fighting back when she has no chance of escaping at all. –** You were unsure of who was speaking, because whoever it was, he sat in one of the front seats which you could not see from where you were seated, however, you knew it was either the yellow hooded man or the other man with a white mask. The white hooded brunet huffed out in defeat, chugging another bottle of some sort of alcohol down. The blond guy left your view as well, laying down onto the free two backseats.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Nobody exchanged a word throughout the whole trip, except for the driver and the person on the passenger's seat, who would occasionally whisper something amongst themselves. They spoke incredibly quietly, which is why you could not hear the topics of their discussions, but soon you stopped caring enough for it and got yourself comfortable in the trunk of the car, wiggling around to find the perfect position. This was surely going to be a long ride, and the throbbing in your head was not helping a single bit.

* * *

The car came to a stop after a few more hours of silence between the five of you, yet it was not the awkward kind, surprisingly. You did not even bother struggling against their grip once Jeff, who appeared to be the strongest one when it comes to physical strength, or so you assumed, picked you up bridal style and began nonchalantly carrying you into the depths of the dark woods, leaving the car you spent your time in behind. The yellow hooded figure, who turned out to be the owner of the car, sped off to park his vehicle somewhere, or so you were guessing, because he was not anywhere near you, and you could still hear the roaring of the engine in the far distance.

After minutes of walking in the forest, Jeff's grip on you loosened up, and you realized he was probably getting tired of carrying you around in the same position. In a way, you hoped he would hand you over to the blond kid or the brunet masked man, for they were not drunk like Jeff, but then your hopes were crushed when he simply changed your position and instead of carrying you on both of his arms he swung you over one of his shoulders. You almost threw up from how quick his moves were, or maybe you were not in the right physical condition to move around on high speeds yet. This made you question what was in the drug, for it made your body feel dizzy and overly tired even now that you were wide awake. Possibly it was made this way to make sure you were not going to fight back.

**\- I was thinkin'… -** Jeff abruptly spoke up, completely jumbling up your thinking process with how unexpected this was. You were getting used to the silence between them, so you tried to isolate yourself by burying yourself in your thoughts, and now you were almost forcefully brought back to the cruel reality of your life and current position in the hands of a murderer.

**\- You can do that? Like, you are capable of thinking? –** The same mocking voice of a child rang through your ears, his voice sounding a little bit unclear for an unknown reason. It sounded as if his voice was coming through a computer dynamic from the beginning of two thousands, causing you to quietly wince, for you did not feel good dangling on somebody's shoulder already, and this echoing and glitching voice made you feel even worse.

**\- Shut the fuck up, BEN. –** The drunk man ‘politely’ requested, using his now free hand to chug some more giggle water down his throat. Now you knew the blond kid's name, which was surely an achievement. Jeff and BEN appeared to have a strange friendship, although you were not sure if calling them friends would be correct. They clearly were closer to enemies, although that brought back the question of why were they all here together then?

**\- Where is she gonna' stay? –** Jeff did not wait for anyone's permission to speak, proceeding to ask his question to avoid any more mockery. This matter made you a little concerned, for if this was like cliché books and fanfictions you read online, you would have to share a bed with one of them, and sharing a bed with someone else never goes right in fictional worlds. You were praying things would not go that way, and you were praying if you were a fictional character the rating on your story was not explicit and did not have any of those rather concerning warnings.

**\- I'll speak to Jack about it, he might have a place for her. –** The masked man replied while swinging his weapon around to get rid of the leaves in the way, occasionally pulling the huge leaves down to proceed. You chose to try and pull yourself up to see where your abductors were heading, ending up seeing the best thing ever; BEN got hit by one of the huge leaves pulled down, causing him to groan in pain from the tiny sticks hurting his pitch black eyes. A few quiet giggles left your mouth, yet you had to immediately silence yourself at the glare sent towards you by the angered blond elf.

**\- Considerin' all the cannibals inside the mansion, I'm pretty sure that'd end up in her dyin' during the first night. –** Jeff's remark made a few chills run down your spine, triggering your mind to consider your options at the moment. You were not in charge of anything, and your choices would not matter, so this was a difficult situation. The only option you had was to hope you would not end up in the hands of Jack, whoever that was, because you did not like the idea of being served as a meal to someone.

**\- If I talk Jack into scaring everyone else off, that will not happen. –** The brunet argued back, possibly not accepting his defeat in this argument, although you were not positive, for you did not know who were the mentioned flesh-eaters and what they would do if they found you. You began to wonder whether or not ‘Jack’ was important in this secret organization, since they did mention a mansion of some sorts in their debates over your place of staying. Everything was thrown so quickly into your face you were not sure which details to grasp onto, so instead you tried to isolate yourself from the information that could possibly make your perception of things worse.  _ You did not try to escape before, so why bother now? _

__ Coincidentally enough, once you stopped paying attention to their debates over your place of staying, they stopped speaking and focused on their step instead. You could understand their choice, for you would not want to trip over anything here either, since the forest floor was not the cleanest surface to lay on. You simply let your body hang from Jeff's shoulder as he carried you deeper into the forest, hoping this will all be over soon, because you were not confident in what would happen next after such a warm greeting. So far they have not been entirely awful to you, most likely because of your cooperation, nevertheless, you were sure things would instantly change if you do or say something they will not appreciate, so you had to be careful with your choices.

It did not take that long for your body to be dropped onto the ground after you drifted off into your thoughts, causing you to groan in pain as you rolled onto your side to take the embryo pose. It was freezing cold, or maybe it was your night clothes that did not protect you a single bit from the temperature of the frigid outside world. The feeling of you lying in the dirt certainly was not pleasing, but the only thing you cared about was the pain in your body from both getting thrown off and the aching from whatever was in the barrel of the medical equipment. You shivered on the cold surface, rubbing the upper part of your arms to get your blood to circulate faster.

**\- Jeff! –** You heard the masked man loudly complain by calling the other brunet's name, possibly at the sight of you on the icy ground. You did not understand why you dropped off in the first place, so you wanted to shout at the white hooded male as well, yet you knew you would rather avoid doing so, because you remembered just how sharp the knife he wielded was, and you did not wish to die yet.

**\- Oh c'mon, we're pretty much there, can't I drag her instead? –** Jeffrey complained with his raspy voice cracking and turning into a high pitched one now and then, making you have the sudden desire to cover your ears. His voice did not have a particular tone, unlike the other men, which was an obvious sign of his insanity from what you discovered on the internet websites, and since his voice was cracking and squeaking with every word that left his lips, it was a good assumption in your opinion. Although what concerned you the most were his words, for they gave you an understanding of what was occurring, and you certainly did not want to be dragged against all the dirt and small rocks by a person who attempted to assault you not a while ago.

**\- EJ will end you if you will get the cells dirty because of your laziness, and since she'll most likely live in one of his cells, he will not enjoy this. Pick her up. –** The brunet man explained, obviously getting irritated with how persistent Jeff was simply because he did not feel like carrying you all the way to the place. At this point you were going to hyperventilate and consider yourself a burden, until you realized these people did not deserve you to be nervous about what they think about you. All you need to do is to not get on their nerves while planning your way out of here, speaking of which, now seemed to be the right time.

The two men continued to argue about Jeff carrying you or not, so they were distracted, and BEN appeared to be too occupied and intrigued with the arguing, so this was truly your chance. You could slip away from this situation by quietly making your way into the forest and possibly get help once you were closer to the road, or you could stay and roll with the things happening. Maybe things would not be as bad? No, you must make your way out of here. Keep in mind, you are most likely going to be thrown into whatever cell and you will live through nightmares if you stay, so both choices did not seem nice. What are you going to do?

* * *

**[ A ] – Sneak away.**

**[ B ] – Stay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations,
> 
> Since you, my dear Readers, chose to stay low before, the rest of the chapter went without the Reader stuggling against anyone. This is pretty much what one could call a tutorial, to explain that every single choice you take matters. Struggling would mostly attract Jeff and Ben, taking a weapon and trying an attack would mostly attract Jeff, and staying low attracted Hoodie and Masky. Some might think I'm helping you by writing this, however, I simply don't find it as interesting to throw you into situations without properly explaining the consquences at least in the first few chapters.
> 
> Now that you saw what happens, I give you another chance to establish the Reader's position when it comes to escaping, ( Although there will be possible attempts in the future, so not to worry. ) and I hope you are ready for difficult choices in the future. And I will not help be there to help you anymore. Keep in mind, this is angst for a reason.
> 
> \- Author


	4. Chapter 4

After some long contemplation, you decided to stay on the ground as a final choice. Your current fatigue would not help you in this current situation, so it would be better not risking it. Besides, staying where they placed you has helped you previously with getting you pulled away from the individual named Jeff, meaning this time should not be any different and this could save your life. Although you did consider something else that could help you get out, and you found this an interesting idea. You decided to sneakily rip a tiny piece off your nightclothes' fabric and place it onto the forest ground, leaving at least a small clue to where you might be in case someone will seek for your helpless self. The cloth was all dirtied and bloodied, which would make it seem obvious whoever left this was in trouble. You simply hoped someone visits these woods and would notice your cry for support and would call the authorities.

You shakily finished covering the torn area of your clothing just in time, because you were now approached by the white masked male, whose expression you could not read like always. You were so caught up in your thoughts you did not listen to them speaking in the end, so you did not know what their final decision was. You just hoped they were not going to drag you. Sure, for them it might be a fun activity, yet for you did not appear all that funny at all.

**\- Sit up. –** He grimly ordered, and you hesitantly chose to comply. Carefully sitting up, as to not make yourself seem like a threat, you waited for him to do something and give you at least a small hint towards their choice. The brunet reached out to grab you by the shoulders, causing you to jump upwards a bit, but you stayed frozen nonetheless. Similarly to Jeff, he picked your body up and threw you over his strong shoulder as if you did not weigh a single bit to him. The fact everyone so far appeared to be incredibly physically powerful was horrifying, and in all honesty, you were extremely glad you did not try to run. They would catch up to you, and now you knew that for sure.

The change of orientation made you slightly dizzy, however, it was not as serious as it was earlier; it seemed like the drug was slowly but surely wearing off, which was definitely a wonderful thing. Once more your vision was filled with only grass that was moving underneath your gaze, as the anonymous man proceeded to make his way further into the shadowy woods, and in all honestly you appreciated his faint scent of cigarettes far more than you enjoyed Jeff's smell of alcohol. You are not usually the type to judge people by how they act at the beginning, for some individuals hide their true selves deep inside, but in this case, - you felt free to make any kind of assumptions you wanted and judge people who kidnapped you and tried to assault you.

So far Hoody and the masked man seemed to be the quote on quote leaders, the ones to order other members around and to try getting away without leaving any kind of tracks. The fact they were more careful than Jeff and BEN was obvious by now, since the two of them were quick to make plans about your stay, perhaps that being what they discussed in the vehicle some time ago. Maybe there were other details that you have not noticed, which was once again proof of that they were extremely cautious.

Jeffrey, on the other hand, appears to enjoy the risk of getting caught and does not like to make plans. He is an obvious loner, who adores being chaotic. It might sound like a bad thing to some people; however, it was a tad bit terrifying that you would not be able to predict his actions. He probably can swiftly switch from plan A to plan B, without even realising that plan A existed.

BEN reminded you of an angsty teenager that enjoys irritating people with rude and sassy remarks, his personality being the complete opposite of the other men in the group. For them BEN is their personal hell as far as you could tell, because you could see how all of them, except Hoody, got annoyed by the elf boy's existence. Although you could have sworn during the car ride Hoody got irritated by BEN once, so maybe he is here to annoy everyone. As for battling strategy, you were not confident yet, having not seen his power.

* * *

Unsurprisingly enough, it did not take much longer until they made it to the mentioned building, the masked man still wielding you on his shoulder. Now that you thought about it, his figure was not as slim as the previous guy's, and you could even call him a tad bit muscular. Not exactly a bodybuilder, but just the body type others might call ‘fit’. You shook those strange thoughts off, although you did keep this information in the back of your mind. At least now you will not be idiotic to try and fight this guy, since he has too much strength in his body in comparison to you.

**\- Aight, so now that we're here, can at least one of ya' explain how we plannin' on gettin' her in without her instantly dyin'? –** Jeff unexpectedly spoke up, sounding a little calmer than he used to seem. You pondered if he already somehow became sober in the last few minutes they were moving, however, your question was answered by the stink of alcohol that hit your nose, so you guessed he was still under the influence of giggle water, just maybe quietened down a tad bit.

**\- Hoody drove through the nearby village to arrive at the mansion earlier than us, he has either already explained the other residents what is currently going on or is in the process of doing so. –** The brunet coldly replied, yet you could hear a hint of irritation in his tone. You were guessing the light brown hooded man was named ‘Hoody’, which was unsurprisingly fitting, considering he had his hood on almost the whole time you saw him. At first you were confused on why would Hoody not drive all of you to the building, since that would be quicker, but then you realised if villagers would spot multiple creepy men and a terrified tied up female in the trunk, - they would not hesitate to call the police.

**\- Then why the fuck didn't he just drive all of us there? –** Jeffrey appeared to be less intelligent than you were, nonetheless, you were guessing it was the fact he was drunk making his thinking process so irrational. It still made you proud that you were not the dumbest person here and gave you a little bit of hope for escaping in the future, even though it was probably too early to think about escaping, considering they are keeping an eye on you almost at all times, and even when they do not, they most likely are confident in their powers to catch up to you.

**\- What do you think would happen if the citizens would spot creepily dressed men and a scared woman in her pyjamas together in a car? –** The masked man replied with hopes Jeff would understand what he was signalling at, placing his free hand onto the other side of your waist, causing you to tense up from his touch. He slowly placed you onto your feet, letting you find your balance in order for you to not fall. You highly appreciated the gesture, even though you were confused about where the sudden kindness came from.

**\- I guess it makes sense. –** The white hooded male admitted, instantly swigging the almost finished bottle up and gulping the last few sips down his throat. You could feel the phantom burning of alcohol in your throat after noticing he was downing some cheap whiskey, which made you bewildered about how he could drink so much without neither passing out nor cringing at the taste.

**\- With the amount of whiskey you drank today, you're going to have such a bad hungover tomorrow, el o el. –** BEN observed as Jeff finished his bottle, ending the sentence with a few high-pitched chuckles at the end. It took you a few seconds BEN was most likely saying ‘lol’ out loud, making you believe he was extremely young compared to the other men, perhaps just turning twenty or something around that. He did not look like a child, and neither did he look like an adult, so you gave up on trying to guess his age by going off how he looks, so judging his personality and way of speaking to other people gave you the best guesses so far.

**\- Shut the fuck up, Link wannabe. –** The drunk man replied with a distinct growl coming from his throat, and the words seemed to have hurt the blond elf, for he looked awfully offended at the strange insult. You supposed BEN did not enjoy being compared to Link, and you could guess why, - being compared to someone else, who is just a puppet in the player's hands, would hurt you as well. However, instead of feeling pity for BEN, you found it funny, and you enjoyed how disrespected he seemed over this.

**\- What are you grinning at?! –** BEN took note of how wide your smile has become after Jeff's trolling, pointing it out with his eyebrows furrowing, showing how outraged he was. Although, before you could think of a reply, the masked man stepped up in-between you and the angered elf, blocking the two of you from each other's fields of vision similarly to a huge wall.

**\- Let me teach her a lesson, Masky! –** You could hear the childlike male comply, whining at the masked figure with impatience in his glitchy voice. You did not want to find out what BEN exactly meant by teaching you a ‘lesson’, and in all honesty, you did not wish to find out anytime in the future. At least now you were aware of how to name everyone in this strange group of your kidnappers, having been indirectly introduced to all of them, or, well, all of them so far. You were guessing there were more immoral individuals inside, and the single thought of that sent shivers down your spine along with another feeling you could not decipher. It felt strange, as if your whole body was aching for an unknown reason, however, it felt a tad bit nice. Before you could attempt to process your confusing emotions, Masky gave you a light push on your shoulder blade, turning you towards the mysterious mansion as a sign to keep walking.

**\- Remember, BEN, she's here not for your sick pleasures, she's here for a reason. –** The masked man continued to seemingly protect you, however, you realised that in reality he simply wanted to accomplish his mission. It appears you have misjudged him and his sympathy towards you. He might have acted nothing but nice, but it was purely to accomplish his mission, and you could tell that from the last part of the sentence. Come to think of it, you could now somewhat remember what happened last night, and you recalled the proxies' names being mentioned, although you were not sure who was addressing who. Masky and Hoody, the leaders of this group as it appears to be, did not enjoy you staying; however, they did not think of any other way to find your fiancé as it seems.

That's it! Your fiancé! He was probably currently searching for you all around the town, and if he knows these people, he definitely knows a way to get you out of here. You now kept that in mind, for you knew he would not be able to simply burst through the door and carry you out of a building that from what you heard was filled with nothing but murderers, that would be impossible and stupid. Instead, he would most likely give you other chances to escape somewhat on your own, perhaps giving you an item or something along the lines of that. Then, it downed on you, - he did not know where you were. If he did, this place would not be here anymore, most likely getting reported to some sort of authorities, so this made your hopes go down a notch. However, you would not give in into despair just yet.

**\- Ugh, fine. But once we're done with that noisy bastard, can I have her? –** BEN requested, although it sounded as if he was not asking for permission in reality, but simply making sure there would not be any other plans that would involve you. The idea behind staying with someone who did not enjoy your company and wanted to murder you was not enjoyable whatsoever, making your face scrunch up in mix of disgust and fear. Although, once again, there was another emotion deep inside your body, however, you simply ignored it.

**\- It's not our decision who's going to end up killing her, BEN, and you should know that by now. –** The annoyed brunet replied while pushing you further to the mansion, causing you to speed up your pace. You were so glad you decided to sleep in your fluffy socks this night, otherwise you would have to deal with so much pain stepping on different small rocks, even though walking with socks on was not comfortable either. You began pondering if they would give you actual clothing, considering they mentioned cells of some sorts, and that highly reminded you of jail, yet you decided not to make your expectations too high, otherwise you would probably end up disappointed.

* * *

There you were, standing right before the door of the huge residence. It looked exceptionally intimidating and menacing, making you feel that pang of emptiness on the inside which you experienced while watching horror movies or series. You could sense your knees giving up on you, but before you could fall right here and there, Jeff made his way to the enormous wooden door and swung it open with a loud thud. The sound of the door hitting the wall was so loud you could hear it echo through the forest, causing you to shudder a bit and stumble backwards onto Masky, who did not seem to enjoy the physical contact and was even slightly surprised by it, pressing both of his hands onto your back and harshly pressing your body forward with his palms.

The strength of the masked man's push made you fall right onto the floor of the horrifying building, a loud groan leaving your mouth at your face hitting the rough surface. You were getting annoyed by constantly getting thrown around similarly to a ragdoll, yet you knew you could not do much against this. You guessed that you were lucky not to hit your nose this time, instead, hitting your chin and getting it bruised from the impact. Lowly hissing out in agony, you placed your hand onto your jawline, gently rubbing it in hopes to lessen the pain. You placed your weight onto your free arm's elbow, struggling to look up.

Your gaze was met with the already familiar hooded man standing in front of you, his gloved hands hidden in the depths of the huge pockets. Even though the man's face was covered with a mask, you could feel him staring right through your trembling figure. The feeling of someone looking at you as if you were the lowest life form was disturbing, to say the least, because you have never met anyone in your entire existence who gave you this kind of glare before. You wanted to say something, yet you could not even open your mouth to try speaking, staying completely silent.

Sense of relief washed over you when Hoody lifted his eyes up to look at presumably Masky, your soul almost leaving your body once the horrifying eye staring contest was over. Hoody slightly twisted his head to the side, motioning to a corridor behind his shoulder. Your assumptions were correct, since Masky did end up going inside of the hallway, but even so you noticed his whole body was awfully tense, causing you to believe he did not want to go there, he simply had to. You recalled hearing about some sort of person who they called ‘Sir’, so it was not difficult to guess why Masky was so hesitant and unhappy. They all sounded extremely terrified of reporting about you, so it would only make sense Masky was not exactly excited to go there either.

Deciding to sneak a tiny peek at where the brunet was exactly heading, you observed a tall door opening by itself at the end of the hallway, letting you catch a glimpse of some sort of dark office. Inside, you could see a figure of some sorts, standing right beside the desk inside, however, once you wanted to get a detailed sight of the other person, your head began to throb with your lungs suddenly giving up on you, making you quietly cough and have the urge to turn away from the strange individual inside of the room. The door closed, and with it, your coughing stopped as well.

**\- Don't look. –** The closeness of Hoody's voice almost made you have a heart attack, your muscles immediately turning stone hard. He was standing less than a meter away from you, initiating your whole body to shoot upwards, yet before you could make some distance between the two of you, he placed his foot on top of your elbow. You wanted to laugh at how stupid this was, trying to move your arm in order to show him he should not underestimate you, even though you were personally unsure why, but your body would not budge. This raised a question in you, and Hoody appeared to have noticed.

**\- The liquid inside of the syringe has a side effect, that being extreme fatigue after someone wakes up from it. –** The hooded man explained, pressing more of his weight onto your arm, just enough to make you wince in pain. You did not even take note of the bruise you developed on your elbow, most likely from falling either onto the forest floor or the wooden planks inside of the mansion, and it appears Hoody must have spotted it while judgingly glaring at you, using the blue mark to his advantage.

**\- How come you guys get to harm her, but Jeff and I don't?! –** BEN sounded awfully pissed off judging by his squeaky voice, pointing out the unfairness. Now that BEN has mentioned it, in fact, Jeff and BEN have not hurt you as much as Hoody and Masky did so far, making you a tad bit confused in who you should stick to. BEN and Jeffrey seemed awfully chaotic, and you heard many threats from them, however, the proxy duo were usually the ones to act on violent tendencies, despite stating they are trying to prevent them.

**\- Are you questioning us? –** Hoody's voice turned bitter cold, and even though there was nothing in particular that made him sound aggressive, you could tell he did not enjoy BEN's offended tone in the slightest. The towering figure of the hooded male looming over your trembling shape made you cling to the floor, tingling sensation covering your flesh. Your elbow was burning from Hoody pressing his weight onto your arm, and you could feel him putting more and more pressure onto your limb.

**\- Alright, I got the point, chill. –** The blond elf backed down at the threatening tone, giving up on trying to prove his point. It cooled Hoody's steam down a notch, making him lift the burden of several kilograms from your bruised elbow. You could not avoid a sigh of relief once Hoody removed some of his weight, hoping they would stop arguing, because so far it hurt you more than it hurt them.

**\- Well I ain't backin' down, why the fuck is it that we can't do shit to her? –** The drunk male did not like BEN giving up this quickly, his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to you, making you freeze in the awful realisation this conflict would not be solved as easily as you hoped it to. You squeezed your eyes shut after the sounds of the brunet striding towards you got too close for your comfort, sensing Jeff's presence right beside yourself. You waited for something to come, like a punch or any other kind of violent action you would expect from a drunk murderer, however, it never came.

Through dread you slowly cracked one of your eyes open, your gaze swiftly traveling around yourself to see Jeffrey standing right where you suspected he was by his footsteps, his fist raised to hit you, but he froze in place and only stared at the hallway's end. You were puzzled, hoping you discovered some sort of ability to freeze time, however, he actually moved his fist down with a loud huff leaving his lips, storming out of the room while muttering different cuss words under his breath.

You did not feel Hoody's weight on your arm anymore, causing you to get even more befuddled. Given the ability, you carefully sat up, only to see a giant ominous figure in a black suit standing right before you. As your eyes went further up to look at the creature's face, you realised it had none, its head having no orifices at all. The sight left you confused and dizzy, yet you could not look away, as if something was drawing your sore eyes back at its empty white face despite your struggles to turn into another direction. Or were you struggling? At this point, you were not confident.

Your body felt extremely heavy, lungs burning with a painful sensation. You could hear coughing and hacking noises produced by an unknown individual, only to realise it was no one other than you by the similarity of the voice. You were coughing, and the sight of this creature made you extremely sick. Your mind went fuzzy, similarly to static corrupting the television's quality, ruining your thinking process as well as perception of reality. Everything seemed so fake, you could not even feel the ground anymore, only continuing to cough with agony spreading across your veins.

The muscles under your numb flesh slowly relaxed under the pain, succumbing into the strange feeling of some intruding your mind with an overly painful entrance, your consciousness little by little turning into nothing but darkness. You could hear someone speaking right beside you, and a rattling of something above your head. There was a commotion happening right near you, and you could not process a single sentence, and not even a single letter of the English alphabet you knew for years now. Every noise sounded so far yet so close, as if you were under the water. Your mind was filled with different thoughts and emotions you wish you would not see or feel, a strange taste lingering in your mouth, making it difficult for you to breathe, if not considering the coughing already ruining your breathing pattern.

A cold hand was placed onto your chin, trying to pry your mouth open, which even despite your dazed state you did not want to happen. Every thought you tried to grasp flew past your hands, leaving you struggling against the grip of someone who was trying to do God knows what to you. Someone else started to help the anonymous person, taking a grip on one of your wrists and pulling it down onto the floor. You continued to fight back, although you were not sure you could really call what you were doing fighting, - you knew for sure you were lying on the ground and moving, but you could only move your limbs a tiny bit, causing them to uncontrollably twitch instead of moving to be exact. This was a peculiar feeling.

You could hear them talking about something, perhaps ways that they could hurt you, otherwise you would not be here, right? Yet, you could understand one sentence coming from an oddly familiar voice, but you could not put your finger on who it exactly belonged to. Maybe you were just thinking this voice was familiar though, you were not quite sure, however, the words began ringing and echoing through the mazes of your foggy mind.

**\- Don't move.**

* * *

**[ A ] – Continue to struggle.**

**[ B ] – Listen to the voice.**


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( This Chapter will be deleted. )

Greetings and salutations,

I apologize for not posting before this, and I am deeply sorry that instead of posting a chapter, I am posting an Author's Note. I was sick with a certain virus, and I could not even look at the computer screen. I was sleeping and drinking water for most of the days. I'm not using this as an excuse to not post chapters, since I do plan on posting one soon as I can, but it will take me some time, because I plan on moving from Word to Google Documents, and that move will take me a while. I plan on changing the way chapters look and I'll most likely have to separate the Chapter 2 into two chapters, since it is too long to be one chapter. The changes will take some time, so I apologize to all of the readers if it's going to take me a few more days to upload.

Another thing I'd like to point out is the amount of attention this story getting, and I'm honestly shocked from all of the comments, kudos and hits. I would thank all of you individually if I could. When I was writing this story I didn't expect it to get any hits, and the fact it got so much love is making me extremely happy. Thank you all for following me in this new journey.

Until next time,

Author


End file.
